DESCRIPTION: This AIDS Fogarty International Research Collaborative Award application seeks 3 years of support to conduct research to support the development of AIDS risk-reduction interventions for youth residing in secondary school hostels in Caprivi and Omusati, Namibia. Drawing upon the applicant's "Focus on Kids" HIV risk-reduction program, the applicant, in collaboration with UNICEF Namibia investigators, will develop a theory-based instrument to assess HIV risk-related behavior, intentions, and perceptions; use the instrument to assess HIV risk among 950 youth from the population; and develop a theory-based intervention by adapting an intervention developed for low-income urban African American youth and incorporating aspects of interventions used elsewhere in Africa.